The Stars Light the Road You Walk
by Seito
Summary: 13 year old Obi-Wan was waiting for his transport to Bandomeer when he met the two most fascinating people in the universe. Reborn always had trouble passing over untapped potential. "We can fight you for him." Part of the WWBtF universe.


This is a **fanfic of a fanfic**. Please see _We Weren't Born to Follow_.

You can read this without any knowledge of WWBtF but if you're curious about Ayame and the whole Yin/Yang thing, please see WWBtF

* * *

Obi-Wan felt his throat closed. This was it. This the last time he would see the Jedi Temple. The ship that would take him to Bandomeer would arrive any minute. He clenched his fists, feeling despair, anger and a deep sorrow. He had known deep in his heart that he was meant to be a Jedi, but apparently it wasn't the will of the Force.

That was when there crack in the air, Force swelling as if there was large impact coming, a supernova that burned brighter than anything Obi-Wan had ever felt. He shielded his eyes, the energy building in front of him, flickering.

As the light died on, Obi-Wan lowered his arms, surprised to see a man in a dark outfit in front of him. Everything, from his black hair with curly sideburns, black eyes, hat and clothing was dark... yet he felt like a sun in the Force, shining so bright.

So bright, he nearly missed the second energy source. This one as dark, feeling so terribly wrong, exactly like how his teachers warned him against the Dark Side. Quiet but ever so present, like a moon. Deep like the ocean and just as powerful as the first.

A woman with brown hair braided, and golden eyes stepped beside the man. Her black dress and white sleeves and stockings showed a duality.

Just who were these people?

"Oh what do we have here?" the woman asked, peering at Obi-Wan.

"Look at the potential," the man said.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, so confused. They felt so strange, so powerful in the Force, but they couldn't be Jedi. There was no calm serenity like other Jedi Masters. More like stars burning, deep and powerful and stretching far beyond Obi-Wan's senses.

"Chaos," the man said. "You may call me Reborn."

"Ayame," the woman said.

Obi-Wan fumbled, bowing slightly. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he introduced himself.

"Going somewhere?" Reborn asked, looking at the bags on the ground.

Obi-Wan looked down at his feet, shame burning in his chest. "I'm being sent to Bandomeer," he said quietly. He didn't want to tell them the truth, but he had a gut feeling that he should have.

"Sounds like you don't have a choice in the matter," Ayame said, resting a hand on her hip.

"I… wasn't picked as a Padawan and have aged out," Obi-Wan said, cheeks burning red.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan turned to see Master Qui-Gon running out the door. Master Yoda and Master Windu following after them. They came to a stop, stepping protectively in front of Obi-Wan, lightsabers lit.

"Who are you people?" Windu shouted. He pointed his lightsaber at Ayame. "You have no business being here, darksider."

Ayame bared her teeth, growling. "What is with this galaxy?" she all but roared. "Born under a moon, raised under a moon. Why does every Yang align user I meet think that Yin align users are evil? How many times do I have to drive it into people's thick skulls that dark does not mean evil!"

"Doesn't make you any less dangerous," Reborn drawled.

Ayame whirled, jabbing a finger into Reborn's chest. "And you're a perfect example that Light doesn't mean good!"

Reborn smirked as Ayame threw up her hands, snarling at him.

"Hey kid," Reborn said.

Obi-Wan jumped at being addressed. He peered at Reborn from behind the Masters' backs. "Y-yes?"

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Reborn!" Ayame shouted.

"Tsuna will love him," Reborn said smugly. "Just think of what we can teach him."

"Tsuna loves everyone," Ayame shot back. "There are plenty students back home!"

"As if we would let you take him!" Qui-Gon shouted.

"He said it himself, he aged out. No take backs," Reborn said. "Well kid?"

The Force sang, nudging him closer. It trilled, telling him to go with these two. What did he have to lose? "Okay," he said. He would trust the Force.

"Do this, you should not," Yoda cautioned.

"He made his choice," Reborn said. He pulled out what looked like a blaster from his jacket. "We can fight you for him."

"I cannot wait to tell Tsuna all the chaos you've been causing," Ayame said dryly.

"Tattletale."

"You destroyed the last planet we landed on. It doesn't exist anymore," Ayame deadpanned.

"Whose fault was that?" Reborn said coolly. "I distinctly remember someone touching the glowing rock that awoken the local god and then proceeded to slay said god which triggered planet-wide destruction that would have killed us unless I blew up the planet."

Ayame snorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, miffed.

Obi-Wan looked at them with wide eyes. Planet destroyers? God Slayers? Who were these two? He looked back at his former Masters, seeing them pale in disbelief.

They were so strange and they wanted him to come with them. Or at least Reborn did. Obi-Wan never thought there were people who were this strong in the Force, other than the Jedi, other than the darksiders. These two seem to walk in between, somewhere different and yet completely in balance despite how they fought.

He stepped forward, past the protective barriers the Jedi Masters were trying to form. The Force would guide him.

Reborn picked him, swinging him under his arm. Obi-Wan tried not to yelp at being handled like a sack.

"Put him down!" Windu jumped forward, only to hit an invisible wall.

"You shall not pass," Ayame said, holding out a piece of paper with strange writing on it.

"How many times have you used that quote?" Reborn asked as they walked away, leaving behind the stunned Jedi Masters.

"Says the person who has used every single space pun since we got throw out here."

Reborn smirked, looking down at Obi-Wan. "Come on, brat. You can show us where we can steal a ship."

"Steal a ship?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes wide. He took everything back. Maybe these two were as evil as Master Windu thought.

"Yes, steal a ship."

What had Obi-Wan gotten himself into?

* * *

AU where Reborn and Ayame got thrown across the universe (post my timeskip arc). In a galaxy were both of them don't particularly care about the destruction they cause, no Tsuna to meditate and stop their fights, they would go around causing massive amounts of chaos and sniping at each other every single second. Ayame gets frustrated because everyone assumes she's evil because Yin = Dark = Evil and it drives her up the wall. Reborn is smug because of this. Oh the irony considering who is the hitman for hire between the two of them.

They pick up Obi-Wan who is all "this is the best and worst decision I've made my entire life".

Sidious doesn't stand a chance either by the time they figure out who he is.

Basically, it's a space road trip for Reborn and Ayame and it's so beautifully chaotic.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
